Diglytron
Diglytron is the founder and former leader of Wolfpack on the first, second and third map. He is the infamous constructer of the batcave, often revered as 'Fapcave' by hatefull mouths in Serveria. He was also member of the Dutch Republic during the last 6 months of map 3 and co-founder of the Reich om map 4. In february 2012 he joined the servers and settled in the Northern reals of Serveria. Not being allowed to join The Northman or Dwarves he decided to continue living allone on a little island just 1000 blocks from the portal. Here it was, where Diglytron build his first secret cave. The batcave. With the entrance being hidden under the farms, it was save for the Northman, famous for pillaging and raiding factions close to them. After a month of doing this he temporarly joined Thomas's Legion faction. Not entirly trusting Thomas leading cabilities, Diglytron made sure to hide his stuff away from the 'faction stash' build up by Thomas. Soon afterwards Digly's fears proved true when Northman raided Legions unbuild base and killed Thomas once in the proces. The Legion colapsed not much afterwards. A week after the colapse of the Legion, Diglytron returned North once more. Feeling disgusted about the war and destruction he've seen in the past weeks he decided to create a peacefull place in Serveria. A place high in the sky, away from all the horror and terror. A place of savety for the opressed and weak. The Skytemple, or Airtemple was constructed on a block just outside in the sea, 1000 blocks from the Northman base. Soon afterwards he was joined by RobertXdog, who was kicked out of the 'Sons of the Brotherhood' faction when this disbanded. Robert, being kicked out of the Brotherhood lands and looted from his stuff requested the savety of the temple. Which Master Diglytron granded him. Together with Meatsoldier, Wytzekamsma and Massive22 they started meditating and philosophing about life. After two weeks the temple constuction was finnished and the great libary was put in use. Not much afterwards Diglytron met Niels1313 for the very first time. Niels, being a warlike young man, diddn't trust the warlike nations neighbouring the Airtemple. He feared they would soon strike to capture the wealth of the temple. One week after Niels joined a army of Northman aproached the temple. The army, consisting out of 7 heavily armoured Northman couldn't enter the airtemple, after the entrance was locked. They waited down in the small harbour village, only 50 blocks away from the temple. Not soon afterwards a huge Order force approached, searching for the Northmans. The Northman retreated to their fort, where they were slain by the Order army during the First Coalition War. Wolfpack was formed afterwards. The faction was medium succsesful and spend most of its time raiding smaller factions and finishing the castle Wolvespike. It fought in only one major war, against Lathreate and the Dwarves of Amgarak in the Northern Alliance - Justice League War. Although Wolfpack was defeated, the war ended in a white peace. In the Men of the North Diglytron gained his first kill in the very first days of the new map by killing Magicman2052 in a fierce duel. After fighting in the The Seven-Day Siege and untimely fighting the siege on Ervingur he found out about his interests in warfare. After the collapse of the Northman diglytron found a small faction group together with his old officers from the Wolfpack, Niels and Rokusho. After two weeks in which he finished Pykerock Diglytron left the Woads for a new adventure. After a quick building project together with Connor93 he left the server for 14 weeks. After those 14 weeks he decided it was time again once more to form the pack. He picked up Niels from the Hansa faction and started the Wolfpack. Castle Wolfschanze was constructed in a week and the castle directly gained famed after a successful defense against Celtic Barbarians. Diglytron as solo defender killed five Celts outside of the castle walls. After almost four months in which the Wolfpack dominated the Southern lands by raiding Vikings, Fire nation and several other neighboring factions Nerva2004 contacted him to pick up the battle axe once more. After a glorious fight on the top of Eldinghold Diglytron and Nerva managed to kill 3 Vaenorian soldiers who guarded the Northman spawn. Not much later he participated in several sieges and battles in the Great Northern War. At the end of the war his kill-death was 8/3.